A start system is composed of a contactor and a circuit breaker. These electrical apparatuses are generally added independently on rails, allowing their installation in an electrical cabinet. However, these electrical apparatuses are intended to operate together, it is hence more suitable to secure them in a pre-assembled manner on rails. It is known to use standard securing devices, that is to say formed of two hooked mounting elements, opposite each other, for independently securing the electrical apparatuses. Securing the pre-assembled start system on two securing rails is not possible. The securing rails being disposed on a same first plane and the securing devices being secured on a same second plane, it is not possible to simultaneously insert one edge of a first securing rail and one edge of a second securing rail in the housings formed by the hooked mounting elements.
It is known to use additional securing plates in order to bring the start system on the securing rails, thus increasing the size of the system, and implying a higher manufacturing cost.